The Strong Heart
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Dulu ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling tahu akan seorang Arthur Kirkland yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Orang yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil hingga ia menjadi besar dan kuat. Kemudian menyakiti orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya dengan menjadi independen. Ketika ia ingin meminta maaf. Ia mendapat satu fakta yang tak pernah ia ketahui selama ini.


Setegar apapun manusia menghadapi kejamnya dunia, mereka akan tetap menjadi manusia yang memiliki kelemahan jika seseorang telah menyentuh titik lemah itu.

Dulu ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling tahu akan seorang **Arthur Kirkland** yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Orang yang telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil hingga ia menjadi besar dan kuat. Kemudian menyakiti orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya dengan menjadi independen.

Ketika ia ingin meminta maaf. Ia mendapat satu fakta yang tak pernah ia ketahui selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**The Strong Heart**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya **

**The Strong Heart © Kyo Kyoya**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort | Friendship | Family**

**Pairing: USUK | USA X UK | Alfred F. Jones X Arthur Kirkland**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Human Name Used | Aneh | Gaje | Hint Shonen-ai | Fail Hurt/Comfort | Switch PoV | Drabble/ Flash Fiction | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**.**

Membaca bukanlah kebiasaannya ataupun hobinya. Ia tak pernah memegang buku apapun kecuali memang dibutuhkan. Ia malas sekali untuk menyentuh buku jika isi yang ada di buku itu sama sekali tidak ia butuhkan. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan memakan burger beserta meminum _coke_ sambil bermain game. Entah _game online_, _game RPG_, atau lainnya.

Tapi saat ini ia butuh buku. Sebuah buku yang menuliskan sebuah rangkaian kata yang menceritakan sebuah sejarah tentang orang itu. Sebuah buku yang berisikan sejarah hidup yang dulu pernah menjadi _motherland_-nya.

Ia tak peduli jika nanti BTT akan mengejeknya karena memegang buku, atau para Axis yang mungkin saja akan bertanya-tanya kemudian menyerangnya karena ia memegang buku; menganggapnya sedang membuat rencana jahat. Tapi itu tak mungkin jika para Axis menyerangnya hanya karena ia memegang buku. Terlalu ganjil untuk dilakukan.

Ia membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca rangkaian kalimat di kertas yang sudah menguning itu. Pada menit-menit awal ia masih bingung apa yang ditulis di dalam buku ini. Tapi lama-lama ia mulai mengerti dan cerita di dalam buku itu mengalir dengan lancar dalam kepalanya; menciptakan imajinasi yang kuat apa yang terjadi di dalam buku itu.

Ia semakin larut kedalam dan ia seakan tersedot ke dalam cerita itu. Ia merasakan, ia melihat, ia mendengar semua kejadian itu seperti di depan matanya. Di mana saat Britania merupakan negara kecil yang tak berdaya. Kemudian menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat hingga menguasai dunia.

Ia bisa melihat mata hijaunya penuh dengan ketegaran dan ketekatan yang bulat serta ketakutan di dalamnya. Kehidupan masa kecilnya benar-benar sangat berat. Di mana setiap orang yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya hantu kemudian melemparinya dengan batu. Di mana ia harus berjuang sendiri agar ia terus hidup dan menjadi kuat.

Ketika ia semakin besar ia dihadapkan dengan masalah yang semakin kompleks. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan keempat kakaknya; hingga menciptakan perang. Ia sering dipukuli oleh kakak tertuanya karena ia menjadi negara Inggris dan memimpin persatuan mereka yang bernama _Great Britan_.

Ia juga diinvasi oleh para negara lain serta penjelajah laut bernama Viking. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ia harus melihat dua ratus wanita serta gadis tak bersalah dibakar secara masal. Ia tak bisa berbuat _apa-apa_ saat itu.

Hal berat yang ia lalui dari kecil hingga remaja telah membentuk kepribadiannya menjadi haus kekuasaan, kejam dan tak mengenal belas kasihan sedikitpun. Ia menguasai lautan dan berperang melawan banyak negara yang terus memperjuangkan negara mereka. Ia semakin sering menyeringai kejam ketika negara lain ia kalahkan dan negara itu menjadi miliknya.

Semakin dewasa ia mulai berpikir panjang dan menekan sifat buruknya jika ia bertemu dengan para koloninya. Ia mulai mengasuh para koloninya dengan baik, walaupun ia hanya memakai topeng senyuman tulus dan tawa gembira. Ia hanya kembali pada sifat buruknya ketika di medan perang.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak koloninya, ia paling menyukai Amerika.

Koloninya yang bermata biru dengan rambut pirang kotor berbelah kanan dengan sedikit rambut mencuat di tengahnya. Koloninya yang memiliki senyum tulus sebagai seorang anak kecil dan sikapnya yang polos.

Ia mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sering mengunjunginya walaupun sebentar. Ia membuatkan mainan tentara; yang membuatnya tersenyum karena anak itu menyukainya. Ia juga memberikan sebuah jas mahal yang akan anak itu pakai hanya pada acara penting saja.

Ia merasa bahagia karena anak itu tumbuh besar dan menjadi kuat; hingga tingginya melebihi dirinya. Tetapi ia juga sedih karena anak itu mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya dan rakyatnya.

Anak itu sadar bahwa ia _dijajah_ olehnya.

Anak itu berontak. Meminta kebebasan padanya; tapi ia tak memberikannya. Perang tercipta dalam kedipan mata. Mata birunya memancarkan ketekatan yang kuat; membuatnya tak tega jika ia harus menembak peluru timah di dada anak itu. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah lumpur; menangis dan mengumpat pada anak itu di bawah siraman hujan yang seakan ikut menyertai rasa sedihnya dan berakhirnya perang ini.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengalami keterpurukan. Di saat yang bersamaan banyak koloninya meminta untuk merdeka. Ia juga sudah terdesak oleh perang dunia yang terjadi. Maka ia menyerah dan memberi kemerdekaan pada koloninya.

Ketika dunia sudah tenang, ia mulai memperbaiki dirinya dan negaranya. Ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ekonomi, politik, dan kesejahteraan rakyatnya. Ia harus membersihkan setiap kerusakan yang terjadi pada wilayahnya akibat perang dunia. Ia juga harus memendam rasa sedihnya di dalam lubuk hatinya agar tak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa tahun kemudian konferensi dunia mulai diadakan. Ia mendatanginya dan menyesal kenapa ia datang.

Ia bertemu dengan koloni kesayangannya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Ia sekarang tahu di dalam tubuh kecil itu menyimpan banyak duka yang disembunyikan. Di mana tubuh itu telah berjuang sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini. Tapi tak pernah ada air mata yang mengalir di manik hijau _emerald_ itu hanya karena kejamnya dunia. Sekalipun tak pernah.

Ia pernah bertanya kepada Ratu Elizabeth apakah pemilik manik hijau itu pernah menangis. Kau tahu, beliau hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Arthurku tak pernah menangis sedikitpun. Aku tahu takdir sangat kejam padanya, tapi ia tak pernah menangis sedikitpun di depanku. Tapi entah jika ia di luar. Mungkin saja ia menangis dengan para hujan di luar sana."

Ia ingat sekarang, mata hijau itu pernah mengeluarkan air mata di depannya saat perang. Tapi ia tak menyadarinya karena hujan deras yang menyertainya. Tapi ia rasa air mata itu jatuh bukan akibat kejamnya takdir yang ia hadapi. Tapi karena ia meminta berpisah dengan _motherland_-nya itu. Air mata itu keluar karenanya.

Ia tahu, manik hijau itu tak pernah menangis lagi sejak itu. Ia seperti menyembunyikan seluruh kesedihannya di dalam hatinya dan senyum cerianya.

Pemilik surai pirang pucat itu tahu masakannya buruk dan sering diejek akan hal itu. Tapi ia tak menangis dan hanya marah-marah saja. Yang tentu saja dianggap bercanda oleh yang lain.

Pemilik _United Kingdom_ itu tahu bahwa terkadang ekonominya mengalami krisis. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tegar dan berpikir bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari masalah ini.

Masih banyak kesedihan yang ada di sekitarnya. Baik masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan yang akan datang. Seakan semua kesedihan selalu mengikutinya kemana saja.

Ia mendatanginya; berharap bisa membantunya keluar dari kesedihan. Hujan seakan ikut menyertai langkahnya menuju rumah sederhana yang penuh dengan aneka bunga dan tumbuhan yang tertata dengan cantik. Ia ingat bahwa _motherland_-nya ini menyukai tumbuhan dan sangat suka bunga, terutama mawar.

Ketukan ketiga kali pada pintu kayu berukir di depannya; tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia menyentuh ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Memasuki rumah kosong dan sepi yang tak terkunci. Ia mencarinya dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di taman belakang.

Ketika ia mendekati _motherland_-nya dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Ia melihat bahwa mata hijau itu tertutup dan mengalir air mata di pipinya yang pucat. Bibirnya yang harusnya kemerahan menjadi biru dan gemetaran.

...

Ia tak berbicara apa-apa, hanya sesekali sesegukan dan merintih kesakitan. Apa yang ia rasa ia sama sekali tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa sedih dan ingin menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bawah hujan agar tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Ia membuka matanya terkejut ketika ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat pada tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ia melihat rambut pirang kotor yang sangat dikenalnya, manik biru jernih yang selalu menatapnya dengan polos dahulu, dan sebuah kacamata yang membingkainya.

Ia mengenal siapa yang memeluknya. Ia sangat mengenalnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang yang paling ia sayang itu dan menangis dengan keras tanpa harus menyembunyikannya dalam diam.

Ia sudah tak kuat menyimpan segala kesedihannya. Ia butuh teman untuk berbagi. Dan sekarang ia sudah apa disampingnya.

Memberikan pelukan hangat dan sandaran pundak agar ia bisa menumpahkan air matanya.

.

.

.

**Alfred F. Jones** sekarang _tahu_ bahwa ia sama sekali _tak_ mengenal **Arthur Kirkland**.

Selama ini **Arthur Kirkland** selalu memakai _topeng_ untuk _mengelabui_ orang disekitarnya serta **Alfred F. Jones**.

Tapi sekarang **Alfred F. Jones** tahu sebuah _fakta_ yang selama ini _disembunyikan_ oleh **Arthur Kirkland**.

Setegar apapun **Arthur Kirkland**, ia _masilah_ personifikasi sebuah negara yang berwujud _manusia_.

.

.

**-END-**

**A/n : **

Makasih sebelumnya bagi manusia yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai akhir.

Melankolis banget ya ceritanya? Maaf sekali akan hal itu. Maaf juga kalau ada typo dan ke-OOC-an tokoh serta sejarah yang salah. Saya tahu sejarahnya dari fic lain dan sekilas baca saja. Tidak mencari secara intens.

Ada yang berminat meninggalkan review berisikan komentar/ saran/ pembenaran?

RnR Please?


End file.
